


Late Night Music

by backwards_writings



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Other, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock's Violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backwards_writings/pseuds/backwards_writings
Summary: Sherlock hasn't been sleeping- which means you haven't either
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Reader, Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s), Sherlock Holmes/Original Male Character(s), Sherlock Holmes/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Late Night Music

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I used any pronouns for the reader in this, so it's gender-neutral. If you see one, please let me know so I can fix it.

You wake up to the sound of a violin.

'Damnit Sherlock' you think as you glance at the clock which reads 2:38 a.m. You throw on one of Sherlock's nearby shirts and walk down the hall to the living area in the flat. Sherlock is gracefully moving the bow across the strings of the violin, causing it to emit the most beautiful music. You had always loved the violin, how elegant it sounds, and how a skilled player could easily make melodies.

You lean against the doorway and watch Sherlock play, his back turned away from you giving you a great view of his back muscles and ass. After a few minutes, the song comes to an end and he lowers his instrument from his shoulder. You walk up and quietly snake your arms around his waist, taking in the smell of your boyfriend. He had one of the best smells around in your opinion, a mixture of musk and something else that you could never place, but it reminded you of a nice warm home.

"Did I wake you?" Sherlock says quietly, turning around to face you.

"You know sherlock, I'd really enjoy it if you didn't play so late at night, not everyone is awake just because you are." You say grumpily from waking up. "why are you awake anyway?" you ask, knowing the answer.

"I need to focus." Is all he says.

"On what exactly?" You say, pulling away from him partly.

"A case." He says, pulling away completely and walking over to the kitchen.

"Sherlock, You haven't been on a case ever since-" You start, not wanting to say it, it hurt too much for you both. "Ever since Moriarty took John." You say sadly. A little bit after the whole 'Moriarty isn't dead' thing, Moriarty started kidnapping people. The only thing he left as a clue was a single piece of paper with 'Find me sherlock' written on it. It tore Sherlock apart. The great Sherlock Holmes couldn't figure out what it meant.

He first thought it was just some nutjob trying to get Sherlock to notice them, which wasn't far from the truth you thought. Then he thought maybe the kidnapper was leaving them telling Sherlock to find the missing person. But when people that Sherlock knew started disappearing, it didn't take long for him to figure out who was behind it.

The first out of the people who sherlock knew to go missing was that weird Anderson guy who annoyed Sherlock.

After that, it was Greg Lestrade.

Then it was Molly Hooper. Sherlock got angry, angrier than I had ever seen him before.

Until Moriarty took John. Sherlock was already a stick of dynamite ready to blow when he took Molly, but Moriarty taking John was the spark that ignited an explosion. He stopped eating and sleeping, and he grew even paler than he already was. A sickly pale that made people think he was going to die, but on the inside, in a way, he already was. The police hadn't received any hints or possibilities on where the missing people were, which only made sherlock worse.

"Exactly why I need to focus on the case to find the missing people." He says harshly, slamming his violin down on the table.

"Sherlock, what you need to do is sleep. I'm worried about you, so is Ms. Hudson. Hell, Mycroft gave me an offer if I could get you better." You say, walking up to him and turning him to face you. "Please Sherlock, go to sleep." You say and hug him. He gives out a sigh and wraps his arms around you before responding.

"Fine. But only because the neighbors threatened to call the police if I didn't stop the late-night music." He says and follows you back into the bedroom. You mentally high five yourself for getting him to go to bed and lay down on the bed next to Sherlock, your back pressed into his chest. After a bit, his breathing slows and you know for sure that he's asleep.

You drift off to sleep listening to the steady breathing of your boyfriend.


End file.
